


Further than a universe

by Ostodvandi



Series: Lost memories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blue Lions Route spoilers, Blue Lions route is KILLING me, Drabble, Golden Deer Route spoilers, M/M, Spoilers for their A support dialogue, The spoilers are minor but read at your own risk, a very damn short drabble but painful anyway, slurps that angst juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: And now he was further than a whole universe away.





	Further than a universe

**Author's Note:**

> Finger guns. I'm gonna fill the claurenz tag in AO3 even if it costs me my life.

‘The son of count Gloucester is dead.’

_For some reason, when I hear those words, my stomach sinks._

_I remember him. The last time I saw him, before this whole mess. Before count Gloucester turned his alliances to the Empire and everything had gone downhill._

_The battle for Garrech Mach. Lorenz had healed one of my wounds, and then ran in a different direction, until I lost sight of him in the midst of battle._

_And then nothing._

_There is no major reason to grieve, not for me beyond the loss of a former classmate that had turned on us. And yet, the sudden missing piece in my chest won’t let me breathe, like a sound I had gotten used to, and that had abruptly stopped._

_And tonight I have a dream that resembles a memory._

* * *

‘Don’t you go dying on me either, Lorenz. We will need men like you in the age to come.’

_He smiles, and somehow it makes my heart flutter._

‘The same to you, Claude.’

_His voice sounds softer, lovelier than I can remember it being. He looks away from my eyes, smiling shyly at the ground._

‘A world without you would be ever so dull.’

_I smile, and for once, not a word comes out of my lips. Not yet. Three steps separate me from him, steps that I walk slowly._

_He looks down at me, and I stand on my tiptoes, leaving a kiss on the corner of his lips._

‘I’m not going anywhere.’ _my voice finally says._ ‘And even if I went somewhere, I’d always come back to you.’

‘That’s-’ _he trips over himself, scoffing. Visibly fighting a smile. Blushing. _‘...That’s a promise, von Riegan.’

_I laugh. He smiles again, and he’s beautiful._

* * *

_The dream vanishes around me, but Lorenz’s smile stays with me even after I open my eyes with a sob. My hand clutches at my chest, in a weak attempt to stop me from crying over a dream._

_But I know it wasn’t a dream. And I also know that his smile will never be mine to witness._


End file.
